1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to paint brush members, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint brush assembly arranged to releasably mount a disposable brush head thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance to include cleaning, storage, and the like of paint brushes subsequent to their use is a disagreeable and dangerous condition in use of combustible fluids such as solvents. The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily mounted and released paint brush head relative to a clip member body to permit ease of disposal of paint brush subsequent to their use. Prior art paint brushes to include a disposal applicator element is set forth in U. S. Pat. No. 4,155,139 wherein a paint brush head is received within a cover for subsequent disposal, with the cover having a handle projecting therefrom for securement of the paint brush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,350 sets forth a paint brush that is attachable to a handle utilizing an adhesive strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,671 sets forth a paint brush holder securable to a paint brush container to position and secure a paint brush for storage thereof.
As such, it maybe appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved paint brush assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of use as well as effectiveness in construction in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.